The disclosure relates generally to acoustic attenuation, and more particularly, to a silencer panel and related silencer duct.
Noise reduction systems are used on a large variety of industrial machines such as turbomachines to reduce the acoustic impact to surrounding areas. In gas turbine systems, for example, noise reduction systems may be employed in the inlet duct, gas turbine enclosures and barrier walls. Traditionally, to attain the necessary acoustic reduction requirements, silencer panels and acoustically treated walls are used in the noisy areas. One mechanism to reduce acoustic impact is to treat walls with acoustic absorbing material. Another mechanism is to place silencer panels in areas where noise reduction is required, such as a working fluid flow path in an intake system duct to prevent noise escaping.
With regard to silencer panels, each panel typically includes an acoustic absorbing material such as mineral/glass wool positioned by a metal supporting member and surrounded by an enclosure including stainless steel perforated sheets on the sides thereof. The sheets are held together by stainless steel end caps. The stainless steel perforated sheets are typically welded to the supporting members that hold the acoustic absorbing material. The perforated stainless steel sheets hold the acoustic absorbing material intact with the supporting members and propagate the sound waves through the perforations into the acoustic absorbing material. Use of stainless steel enclosures presents a number of challenges. For example, the enclosures are very heavy, and are also difficult and costly to manufacture due to the cost of the material and the need for welding to form the panels. In addition, the steel construction must be welded in place to the surrounding duct and must be custom fit for a particular sized duct.